


晨雾

by ichikyuumomo



Category: allk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikyuumomo/pseuds/ichikyuumomo





	晨雾

邬童睡得迷迷糊糊间，被颈侧的刺痛惊醒了。

那个人唇间呼出的热气烧了一下他的耳朵，“怎么在客厅睡着了？”微微发凉的手指缓缓地摩挲着他右脸颊上的那颗浅浅的小痣，“脸上都是凉的。”

邬童睁开眼，看到梁嘉文含笑的丹凤眼。

窗外飘着小雪，梁嘉文刚从外地赶回来的，风和雪的气息还没散去，邬童感到周身的温度略微下降了一些。他咳了一声，皱着眉，轻轻推了一下梁嘉文，“冷。”

梁嘉文笑了一下，起身把沾着冷气的外套脱了。

邬童睡得轻，一旦惊醒便了无睡意。他坐起来，看着梁嘉文脱去大衣，露出里头的灰色高领毛衣，精瘦的腰线随着脱衣的动作伸展，煞是好看。

可他是个男人。

邬童木无表情地想。

还是自己的表兄。

梁嘉文走过来。

邬童又被迫躺回了沙发里——被梁嘉文压着。

邬童别开脸，躲过他的吻，“这里是客厅。”

梁嘉文又咬他颈侧的肌肤。这里皮薄，又白嫩，容易被咬伤，红色花瓣一样的伤痕要留上很久才会消退。嘉文偏偏喜欢咬这里，像狼捕获猎物，他留下一排牙印，“客厅怎么了？”

“今天除夕夜，他们都没睡，在顶楼放烟火……”

“你也知道今天是除夕夜啊？连个电话都没给我打，非要我亲自跑回来才能跟你这个小祖宗说上两句话是不是？”

邬童闭了嘴。

梁嘉文总有办法胡搅蛮缠。

然后邬童猛地捂住了嘴，忍着没发出变调的呻吟——梁嘉文的手已经探进他的睡衣里，捻住了胸口的一点。

邬童害怕起来，怕他来真的，急忙推他，“别在这里。”

梁嘉文眯起眼，一边瞧他脸颊上浮起的薄红，一边感受手里软嫩的小肉粒。他知道他害怕，反而忍不住逗弄得更过分一些。他更用力地揉捻，邬童拱着腰身想躲，眼角都带了水，沁着红，他抓住梁嘉文的手，警告：“梁嘉文！”

少年哪哪都生的嫩，胸口那两点还是粉红色的，稍微玩弄一会儿就充血胀大，又疼又痒，敏感得不行。梁嘉文每每玩弄他的身体，都特别乐衷于看他一双桃花眼喝醉了似的绯红。特别是快要去了的那一小会儿，邬童就会微微皱着长眉，表情要哭不哭，既痛苦也欢愉，理智想要拒绝，身体却在沦陷，两条长腿会紧紧夹着梁嘉文的手，不知是在阻止他作恶，还是在恳求他给予更多。

若不是看在邬童未成年，梁嘉文早把他上了。梁嘉文每每揉着他挺翘弹性的臀瓣，总磨着牙，一忍再忍，觉得自己吃了好大的亏，仿佛迟上邬童一天就是少挣一个亿。因着这一点忍耐，梁嘉文觉得即使自己诱奸表弟，兄弟乱伦，也还是个极有原则的大好人。

梁嘉文是实实在在地觉得自己是个好人。

这个好人的双手正在少年鲜嫩的肉体上放肆。

邬童躲不过，像赤条条地被丢在沙漠的可怜人，四面八方都是烈日，他往哪撞都被烫伤。

“走开！”邬童气急了就要踹他，梁嘉文甘之若饴地抓住他的脚腕。邬童穿的是居家的浅口袜，一截白皙的脚踝露出来，梁嘉文握着，没忍住，偏头亲了一口。他含含糊糊地说：“崽崽，你怎么这么漂亮。哪儿都漂亮。”

邬童被恶得汗毛竖起，他用力把脚收回来，“梁嘉文你能别恶心了吗？”

他厌烦梁嘉文总对着他的身体发情，最厌恨的是，自己无力阻止他。或者说得直白些，邬童并不敢真正反抗梁嘉文。

他第一次被强迫之后，又恼又怕，情绪失控地质问梁嘉文，“你不觉得恶心吗？”

那时梁嘉文看他的眼神有多冷呢，冷得像他们初见之时，那样的眼神无异于在看一只路边的蝼蚁。

梁嘉文是他的表兄，他名义上的监护人，他的家长，他的长辈。在外人看来，他更是心肠大热的好人，好心收留无依无靠邬童。

说来命运弄人，邬童四岁那年，母亲确诊癌症，几个月之后撒手人寰。一向温和的父亲在失去母亲之后，陷入极端的沉默和疯狂，他将邬童锁在家中，独自驱车前往深山自杀。在饥饿和缺水中度过数日，若非梁家人及时赶到，他已经命绝。

邬童一直知道，梁家是他们的救命恩人，他们的可靠的血亲。在梁家话语权最大的梁嘉文尤是。

他只是震惊而不解，为何向来对他不冷不热的表兄，突然就对身为同性的他有了情欲，并且缠绵不休。

他尚未成年，却已经被迫多次承受情欲，在梁嘉文的手中一次又一次地失去理智，那感觉像是要死去。

他不喜欢这样，从来都不喜欢。

在他的认知中，这样亲密无间的事应该由相互喜欢的两个人来完成，最不该是梁嘉文。

邬童曾试着天真地与梁嘉文“讲道理”，他故意喊梁嘉文表哥，“表哥，你不觉得，我们这样是不对的吗？你看，我们……有血缘关系，并且，我们还都是男的。”

梁嘉文坐在椅子里，交叠着两条大长腿，微笑地看着他。

邬童低着头，“而且我们并不相互喜欢啊。”

梁嘉文不动声色，“原来崽崽不喜欢我啊？”

邬童抬头，对上他的眼睛，心里一跳，有了不好的预感，他慌忙解释：“我是说那种喜欢——”

梁嘉文却像是没了耐心似的，朝他扬了扬下巴，“脱衣服吧。”

邬童神情僵硬。

他不愿意动。

他才刚刚从梁嘉文的怀里起床，洗漱好，换上校服。再过十分钟，他准备去上学的。

梁嘉文刚起来不久，头发还未打理，刘海散落下来，气质要比工作状态时要温和一些。他说话的语气也温温和和的，却让邬童汗毛直竖——

“崽崽，你才多小呀，十五六岁的。别学那些坏学生谈什么情情爱爱的。”

邬童打断了他，“你能别阴阳怪气的吗？”

梁嘉文笑了一声，“怎么你还有情绪啊？”

邬童握紧了手。

“想清楚点，邬童。你以为你能去哪儿呢？”

邬童没再说话。

梁嘉文微微歪着头，下巴撑在手指上，他闲闲地，“脱，脱了坐到我腿上，摸给我看。”

梁嘉文如愿看到少年一颗一颗地解了校服衬衫的纽扣，褪下长裤，小腿从堆积的裤筒里抬起，浑身光裸地朝他走来。

青涩细腻的肉体靠到他的怀里，那双白皙的长腿对着他分开，跨坐在他身上。

梁嘉文笑着亲他的嘴角，“乖孩子。”

邬童一听到“乖孩子”这三个字就反胃。那是他无力反抗的嘲讽和罪证。

再过几个月，他就要成年了，到时候离开梁家，去遥远的外地求学，对，最好到国外去……

再过几个月就好了。

除夕夜，夜幕有深深浅浅的焰火。

邬童一动不动地盯着天花板，梁嘉文的手已经探进了他的裤子里。身上的人急切，以至于弄疼了他。

他闷哼了一声，再没有开口说话，任自己被凶猛的海潮席卷。

梁嘉文喜欢他额上被细汗打湿，脸颊发红的模样，他一边手里的动作不停，一边低头亲吻少年的唇。

梁嘉文从不否认他对这具肉体的痴迷。在他床上待过的男男女女不少，但从未有人给他的感觉比邬童带给他的更好。邬童的身体足够敏感，稍微施加一些动作，便能得到剧烈的反应。少年的身体被他完完全全掌控在手里，即使他知道邬童不乐意。可他不乐意又能怎么样，该有的反应一个都不会少。

邬童的双腿忽然绞紧了他的手，唇瓣里泄露出又轻又急的喘息。

梁嘉文一动不动地盯着他的脸。

他闭了眼，别开脸。

邬童再次被梁嘉文的手抛向云端。他睁开眼，那双桃花眼湿润着，也失了焦。

梁嘉文咬他的耳朵，“要不是我今天累了，真想把你扒光了慢慢玩。”

邬童慢慢地眨着眼睛，轻喘着，没有说话。

心情极好地笑了一声，梁嘉文暂时放过他。邬童垂着眼，看到梁嘉文抽了一张纸，将手上的痕迹擦干净，纸被丢在一边的垃圾桶中。

梁嘉文拿起方才丢在沙发上的外套，朝楼上走去。

梁嘉莉正和女佣笑闹着从楼上下来，迎面撞见梁嘉文，她惊喜得大叫一声，便提着裙子跑尽剩下的阶梯，一个飞扑跳到梁嘉文怀里。

“哥哥！”她脸蛋红扑扑的，不知是兴奋的，还是方才在顶楼放烟花冻红的。

梁嘉文抱稳了她，闷笑一声，“胖了。”

梁嘉莉一粉拳敲在他胸膛，“讨厌！亏人家这么想你，一见面就埋汰人，我要告妈妈去。”

梁嘉文笑说，“我后半句还没说完呢，胖了也可爱。”

梁嘉莉勉强哼了一声。

正说话间，就见邬童从客厅那边慢慢走来，他身上披着薄毛毯，脸颊上的薄红还未散去，跟染了桃花似的。梁嘉文背对他站着，因而没有察觉，梁嘉莉目光却不由自主朝他看去。

梁嘉文顺着她的目光回头看邬童一眼，再转过头来时，发现梁嘉莉的目光一动不动地落在邬童身上，准确地说，她甚至是接近呆愣地、目不转睛地盯着邬童。

梁嘉文一直都清楚，情事过后的邬童有如浸过水的水蜜桃，清丽而明艳，眉眼间的一点儿倦怠像是雾，把人往晨昏的山林里勾。梁嘉文那一瞬就有了极其荒谬的猜想，以至于他决定此后做那档子事儿的时候，必须关起门来，邬童的所有情态，只有他一个人看得到。


End file.
